leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Corki/Ability Details
Abilities . |firstname = Phosphorus Bomb |firstinfo = (Active): Deals magic damage to enemies in a target area and reveals it for a few seconds. *'Cooldown:' 8 seconds *'Range:' 600 *'Area of effect:' 300 (estimated) |firstlevel = |firstdetail= Phosphorous Bomb is a ground targeted area of effect ability that deals magic damage and reveals enemy units in the target area. Corki is also granted vision of the target area for a short duration. * Phosphorous Bomb does not reveal stealthed units. |secondname = Valkyrie |secondinfo = (Active): Corki surges to target location with a speed of 650, dropping bombs on its path that create a trail of fiery destruction for 2.5 seconds. Opponents take damage each half second they stay in the trail. *'Cost:' 100 mana *'Range:' 800 |secondlevel = |seconddetail= Valkyrie is a linear dash ability that moves Corki a short distance, leaving a fire trail behind him. The trail will deal magic damage every half second to all enemy units within it. * Valkyrie can be used to dash through walls. * The width of the fire trail is smaller than the targeting indicator shows. * The fire trail is activated in three parts as Corki moves forward, and each will disappear in the same order. |thirdname = Gatling Gun |thirdinfo = (Active): Corki's gatling gun fires at enemies in front of him for 4 seconds, dealing physical damage plus 20% of his attack damage and shredding the armor of enemies each half second. Armor reduction stacks and lasts 2 seconds. *'Cooldown:' 16 seconds *'Range:' 600 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail= Gatling Gun is a conic point-blank area of effect ability that will deal physical damage and reduce the armor of all enemy units directly in front of Corki for 4 seconds. * Gatling Gun's area of effect is shorter than Corki's range. * Gatling Gun's armor reduction can stack up to 9 times. * Corki may freely act while Gatling Gun is active. |ultiname = Missile Barrage |ultiinfo = (Active): Corki fires a missile towards his target location that will collide with the first enemy it hits, also dealing damage to units around the target. Corki stores one missile every 12 seconds up to 7 missiles total, the time to respawn a missile is affected by cooldown reduction and does not progress while having maximum missiles. Every 4th missile will be a Big One, dealing 50% more damage with 100% splash damage. After dying, Corki will respawn with 4 missiles. *'Cooldown:' 1.2 seconds *'Range:' 1,225 *'Area of Effect:' Regular (150); Big ones (300) |ultilevel = |ultidetail= Missile Barrage is a collision line skillshot that will explode on the first enemy unit it hits, dealing magic damage in an area around it. Additionally every fourth missile fired will be a Big One, and will deal bonus damage and have a greater area of effect. Missile Barrage is a charge-based ability, and Corki periodically regains missile charges. * Missile Barrage's reload time is affected by cooldown reduction. }} Category:Corki Ability Details Category:Champion Ability Details